The Devil Darlin' Song
by Yours The Author
Summary: Henry has just been turned into a cartoon via some mysterious circumstances. As he wanders around, looking for Joey Drew, he stumbles upon his first toon gag and his first official meeting with his creation. Bendy has something special in mind for this first meeting. Will Henry survive... a musical number!


What is _this?_ Not a Gamer Henry _or_ a PTA update? How dare I?!

I came up with this a few days ago and spat it out completely in an hour. Where would this story fall on the Toon Henry AU timeline? Man, I have no idea. Oh, this is a Toon Henry story, by the way, and the song is The Oogie Boogie Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope you don't mind. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

The Devil Darlin' Song

By: Yours The Author

Given his experience with cartoons, you'd think Henry would have seen his first gag coming a mile away. You would be wrong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed the toonified creator as the trap door under him swung down and let gravity take control, making a whistling sound as he fell. After falling and yelling for a few seconds, Henry's fall came to an end. Somehow, during the fall, a rope had tied itself around him and he was now hanging a good foot off the ground. The room he was in was dark, save for the light from the trapdoor above shining like a single lightbulb.

"Hehehe…" a voice chuckled from somewhere in the darkness. As the laugh echoed into nothing, Henry could swear he heard music coming from somewhere. A strangely shaped outline shone, barley visible to Henry's ageing eyes. It stepped further into the light.

"…Bendy?" Henry said in disbelief.

The toon smiled, tall enough to be just level with Henry's hanging body. Bendy uncrossed his arms. " _Well, well, well,"_ he began to… was he _singing?_ " _What have we here? Henry Ross, huh? Ooh… I'm really scared! So you're the one Joey's been talkin' about, huh?"_ He laughed, ink spattering out of his mouth and hitting Henry's forehead. Henry turned his face away, but Bendy followed. " _You're jokin'. You're jokin' **.** I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you gotta be, this can't be the right guy!"_ He gripped Henry's chin and looked him in the eyes. " _He's ancient! He's ugly! I don't know which is worse! I might just drip with ink, now, if I don't die laughin' first!"_

Bendy let go of Henry's chin and began to circle him. Henry followed with his eyes, struggling in his bonds. " _When you hear the devil darlin' say: 'there's trouble close at hand,' you'd better pay attention, now, cause I'm the ink demon!"_ He stopped in front of Henry again waggled his rubber hosey arms. " _And if you aren't shakin', there's somethin' really wrong… 'Cause this may be the last time you hear my darlin' song!"_

Bendy clapped his hands, and a few ink creatures that Henry had seen crawling around the music department emerged from the dark, circling Henry and singing along with Bendy: " _Wo-ah! **Wo-ah!** Wo-ah! **Wo-ah!**_ **_It's the devil darlin' song!"_**

Henry tried to shake away the last of his disbelief and opened his mouth: " _Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences!"_ His eyes widened. Was _he_ singing now, too? " _There's something going on down here, so please come to your senses!"_

 _"You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my ears!"_ Bendy grabbed Henry by his collar and spun him around at an inhuman (one might even say cartoonish) speeds. " _Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny; I'm laughin', you really are too much! And now,"_ Bendy reached up and grabbed Henry, jerking him to a stop, " _with your permission, I'm goin' to do my stuff."_

 _"W-what are you going to do?"_ Henry managed as he tried to get the birds to stop flying around his head.

" _I'm goin' to do the best I can,"_ Bendy replied. The trapdoor above them shut, blinding Henry until some dim, golden lights turned on in the room he was in. His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he could see that more ink searchers were crawling around him in circles. Bendy was sitting in a chair at a desk just in front of him, arms crossed and eyes beady and off model.

" _Woah~!"_ He sang. " _The games I'll play with you will be like music in the air! 'Cause I'm the star of this show, even if I don't play fair!"_ He slid off the chair and stalked toward Henry, the ink creatures giving them ample space. " _It's much more fun, I must confess, when I deal with pranks and jives! Not for me, of course, but you, ol' boy! Now that would be just fine."_

Henry tried again: " _Release me fast, or you will have to answer for this heinous act!"_

 _"Oh brother, you're somethin'! You put me in a **spin**_ **!"** Bendy spun Henry around again before jerking him roughly to a stop. _"You aren't comprehendin' the position that you're in! It's hopeless, you're finished, why not try some remorse? Because I am **the** devil darlin', and you—"_ He booped Henry's nose, " _ain't leavin', no more!"_

Bendy laughed hysterically, slapping his knee and bending over. Once the toon had finished, he returned his beady gaze to his creator, reaching a hand towards him. Henry clenched his eyes shut—to prepare for another spin or what—and felt… nothing? He peaked open his eyes and saw Bendy holding a rope.

Wait…

Wasn't _he_ tied with a rope?

Henry looked down just in time to see that he had been freed, and—as cartoon logic goes—his realization triggered his sudden short fall to the ground, accompanied once more by a short-lived sliding whistle.

Henry shooed away the birds flying around his head with one hand and pushed himself up with the other. Bendy was right next to him, watching. "…Run," the devil said.

"W-what?"

"I said **run!** " Bendy yelled. The sudden noise made Henry jump to his feet and bolt for the door that was conveniently behind the toon. "Run while you can, Henry!" Bendy shouted after him. "I'm gonna make you wish you'd never left us! **AHAHAHA!** "

* * *

It's a little late for Halloween songs, I hear you saying. Well, I like that movie, so shoosh.

I think I covered most of the toon logic stuff. Let me know if you notice anything missing. Also, leave a review or answer my poll. Both is even better. Have a good week!


End file.
